


EC|BDSM|PWP|尾巴和铃铛

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cat Charles Xavier, Cat Ears, Dom Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, PWP, They got married, and have kids, but they still do stuff like that, 情趣play, 猫咪查
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: *艾瑞克得到了一只猫。*注意：D/S play，Dom!万/Sub!查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	EC|BDSM|PWP|尾巴和铃铛

他跪在铺有绒毯的地板上，脖子上的皮项圈箍得紧紧的，颤栗的双膝难受地分开，丝绸般的鬈发和蜜色的肌肤被壁炉的火光映得闪闪发亮，他的姿态甜蜜，神情却不软弱，眼尾下垂的蓝眼睛在暧昧的光线下变幻颜色，近乎发黑。泽维尔的强大与他的美丽一样声名远扬，这彬彬有礼的漂亮家伙身居高位，手握重权，甜蜜的微笑能震慑住最凶恶的匪徒。可现在——现在，他跪在那儿，颤栗着，双颊和胸口都晕满了暧昧的红晕。洞察人心的蓝眼睛盈满水光，养尊处优的肌肤被皮革蹭出道道红痕。当他的主人朝他俯下身，当那猛兽般的绿眼睛朝他望过去时，他启开红彤彤的嘴唇，发出半声急不可耐的*吟。

“有人曾经说你像个王子，”他的主人欣赏了他一会儿，才慢慢地说，“高贵的青年王子：永远高人一等，生来就该发号施令。”

“艾瑞克……”

“只有我知道你是什么货色，查尔斯。从见你的第一面，我就知道。”艾瑞克蹲下来，和他面对着面，他捏住他可爱的下巴，拇指磨蹭着上面小小的凹坑，“告诉我，你是什么货色？”

他挚爱的艾瑞克的气息包裹着他，修长的手指摩挲着他的肌肤，俊美的绿眼睛被炉火映得闪闪发亮。答案就在唇边。查尔斯扭动着，颤栗着，想让艾瑞克感到满意。那讨人欢欣的词语溜到他嘴唇和牙齿之间，他听见自己嘶哑含混的声音响了起来。

“猫。”他说，“艾瑞克……我是你的猫。”

哦，瞧他。艾瑞克为他准备的小小挺挺的猫耳朵从浓密美丽的鬈发中钻出来，皮项圈在后颈打了一个完美的小蝴蝶结，金色的铜铃铛磨蹭着他白皙光洁的肌肤，晃来晃去，还有尾巴——在他那饱满的臀瓣间，金属的*塞逗引着前列腺，却并不真正碰到它，弄得他浑身打颤。长长的、毛茸茸的尾巴几乎是他浑身上下唯一的织物。那湿漉漉的蓝眼睛回望着他，充满渴望，迫不及待。

“别动，亲爱的。”艾瑞克嘘道，“乖乖的，查尔斯。你是我的猫。”他转转眼睛，上翘的睫毛在颧骨处投下迷人的阴影，优雅的日耳曼式的面部骨骼让他显得严厉又轻蔑，“你是个小贱货，对不对？”查尔斯颤抖了一下。

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克……”他恳求道。

“甩着你的尾巴，四处求欢，”艾瑞克继续说。他甚至撤开了身子。不像查尔斯，他衣着整齐，黑衬衫和牛仔裤，领口敞开着，手肘支在膝盖上。他的绿眼睛好像半透明的水晶，薄薄的嘴唇有一种疯狂又温柔的气质。他没有理会查尔斯的哀求，“趴下。我知道你想要什么……”

查尔斯没有动，于是他的脸上挨了一击。当然没有用力，他甚至不觉得痛。可查尔斯跪得发麻的膝盖还是软了下去。他被那力道带得伏倒在地毯上。他趴在那儿，听见自己小声呜咽着，被壁炉烘烤得暖烘烘的身子依旧抖个不停，腰腹部的肌肉寸寸紧绷。“闭嘴。”艾瑞克冷酷的声音从他头顶某处传来。查尔斯咬住自己的嘴唇，他的面颊连带两只耳朵全都红透了，很难说是因为痛苦还是兴奋。他想象着自己趴在地上的样子，腰肢塌陷下去，屁股翘得高高的，毛茸茸的尾巴从臀缝间垂下。

“艾瑞克，”他啜泣道，手肘撑着地面，脸埋在臂弯里，“艾瑞克……”

啪。查尔斯颤栗一下，火辣辣的剧痛让他本能地夹紧臀瓣，*塞触碰着他的前列腺，只有一瞬间，然后又滑到了外侧。

“跪稳了。”艾瑞克轻轻道，几乎像耳语。他跪在查尔斯身后，把皮带的一端慢慢缠在手上，看着查尔斯雪白的臀部上慢慢泛起一道红肿的痕迹。查尔斯的肩胛因疼痛而顶起，结实紧致的身体弯曲起来，手臂漂亮的线条变得更流畅明显。那黄铜铃铛在他背部晃来晃去，叮叮作响。

查尔斯能感觉到艾瑞克的目光仿佛有质感似的凉丝丝地在自己身上游走，所经之处的肌肤灼烧起来。视野所及，他只能看见昏暗的房间，毛茸茸的地毯蹭着他的手肘，他能感受到艾瑞克的动作。皮带扣调整时发出轻轻的温柔的叮当声，仿佛犹太商店门口的银风铃。他等待着，等待着，双腿分得大大的，支撑着自己。一时间房间里一片寂静，只有他自己堵在喉咙里的细小呜咽。

然后艾瑞克鞭挞了他。啪。皮带扣咔哒作响，他脖颈上的铃铛附和着狂摇起来。查尔斯咬紧嘴唇，生理性的泪水从眼眶里涌出，他蓬松的鬈发垂到额前，腰肢因疼痛弓起来，像只真正的猫咪。第三下之后他就要倒下去了，他的膝盖发软，尾巴颤抖着，苍白的臀部随着皮带的动作颤动。他痛苦地啜泣起来，但接着他就觉出温柔的、奖励的手指抚摸上了他的臀瓣。

艾瑞克安抚地摩挲那些渐渐肿起来的鞭痕，他甚至还俯下身亲吻了他，柔软的薄嘴唇蹭着他的伤口。查尔斯呻吟起来，艾瑞克的口腔好温暖，那尾巴连接的金属肛塞已经在里面待了太久，让附近的肌肤都变得无比敏感，他甚至能感觉到艾瑞克的舌尖卷走了一点刚刚渗出来的血珠。

“艾瑞克，求你，求求你……”

可艾瑞克的动作依旧不紧不慢。他扯住了他的猫尾巴，看见那淡色的部位滴落下来几滴透明的液体，黏在查尔斯白皙紧致的大腿之间。

“你这骚货，”他轻轻说，“提前给自己做了润滑，是不是？”

皮带落到了地上。起先，查尔斯还不知道会发生什么事，但接着他就感受到——

“呃……”他的双手攥握成拳，短短的指甲掐进手心里。艾瑞克扯住了他的尾巴，那条精美的人造毛尾巴，艾瑞克握住了肛塞露出来的一小部分。湿漉漉的，抽缩着的，冰凉的润滑液蜿蜒着滑过他大腿苍白的肌肤。他发出柔软沉闷的呜咽，那些小小的动静，好像从喉咙深处传来似的，“不，不，停下……求你……”

艾瑞克滑入一根手指，紧贴在那形状饱满的圆润肛塞旁，然后查尔斯的尾巴甩动起来。它甩动起来，好像他是只真正的猫咪。他在地毯上颤抖着，腰背拱起来又塌下去，声音嘶哑破碎。艾瑞克的手指和他抽缩的肠壁让那条可爱的尾巴晃来晃去，他已经分开的大腿不由自主地分得更开，泪水从他面颊滑落下去，深色的鬈发垂在苍白的额前。

他被艾瑞克的那根搅动*塞的手指操得呜咽不止，绷紧的身体凸显出美丽的线条，他那白皙的、保养良好的、光泽的肌肤，那在薄薄脂肪层下若隐若现的肌骨形状，那饱满的、布满伤痕的臀部，还有那痉挛不止的大腿，那低垂的小脑袋，立着的两只猫咪耳朵。他听起来好像逐渐喘不过气，身子歪斜下去。

艾瑞克用另一只手扶住他的胯，扶稳他，把他整个人拉向自己。查尔斯是如此娇小，他经常会强烈地意识到这一点，他那短短的手指，那结实美丽的小肩膀，简直像个小玩偶。艾瑞克轻轻拉扯他，他就立刻被扯过去，屁股贴着艾瑞克的胯，蹭着他精良的裤子面料，上半身却伏下去，伏到地板上，挣扎时手肘被绒地毯蹭得红红的。

他几乎是在哭叫了。艾瑞克有条不紊地操着他，但只用手指，只用手指。他摩挲着拇指下的胯骨，然后沿着他被润滑液搞得湿漉漉的大腿摸下去，发现查尔斯已经完全勃起了。

“你喜欢这样吗，查尔斯？”他的声音是如此平静冷酷，查尔斯剧烈喘息着，觉得愉悦的泪水填满了自己的眼眶。他好想回头看看艾瑞克的脸，但他正在高潮的临界点，他浑身紧绷，上气不接下气，汗水弄湿了额前的头发。

“喜欢……”

“你喜欢这样被操，是不是？”艾瑞克轻轻说，“一个假dildo就能弄得你高潮。”

“想要……”查尔斯呜咽道。

“想要什么？”

“想要继续，先生……想要……”他吞咽着，“想要你的……”

“我的什么？”

查尔斯已经支撑不住了，他颤抖得如此厉害，膝盖又向两旁滑过去。他知道艾瑞克不会绕过自己。他知道自己必须清清楚楚地大声说出来。他把脸埋在臂弯里，因耻辱和愉悦涨红了脸，然后他闷声说，“你的鸡巴，先生。我想要你的鸡巴。”

他表现对了。艾瑞克“嗯”了一声，然后再次扶住他的胯部，“你想要什么，我都会给你。”

他又抽插几下，让查尔斯浑身颤栗着射了出来，精液洒满地毯，沾湿腹部。查尔斯闷闷地啜泣着，呜咽着，疲惫又快乐地瘫倒在地，拼命想喘过气来。但接着有人扯住了他的项圈，他被粗暴地拉扯起来，勉强跪在了地毯上。艾瑞克用两根手指勾着他的皮项圈，他站了起来，这样查尔斯的嘴唇正好贴在他两腿之间。

他头晕目眩，双颊已经完全红透了，好像有人刚刚一直在拿水彩在他完美的颧骨上涂抹，而现在这幅画作完成了。查尔斯的红晕从双颊一直扩散到剧烈起伏的胸口，他的蓝眼睛盈满泪水，红嘴唇启开着，额前的汗水在火光下闪闪发亮，蓬松的鬈发乱成一团，两只小小的猫耳朵却还稳稳地戴在头上。一跪起来，他就几乎迫不及待地用鼻尖和嘴唇去贴合艾瑞克那已经勃起一半的部位，仿佛能嗅闻到它的存在似的，仿佛他已经饥肠辘辘，而它是根香甜可口的棒棒糖。

“你真喜欢吃我的鸡巴，是不是？”

查尔斯呜咽着，“是。”

“你知道自己是个漂亮的小骚货，对不对？”

“是的，先生，是的。我是。”

艾瑞克满足了他的愿望。查尔斯觉出Dom那修长的手指插进了自己的头发里，把他扯得疼痛不已，但他全不在意。他的下颌碰着拉开的金属拉链，把艾瑞克的内裤也拽下来，然后轻轻吻着那渗着前液的前端，舌尖绕过去，然后把它含进嘴里。他一边口，一边抬起眼睛望着艾瑞克，双颊凹陷下去，含得更深，更多。他那红润饱满的嘴唇被撑得圆圆的，紧绷着，艾瑞克拉扯了一下他的脑袋，粗暴地命令他吞入更多，查尔斯的泪水开始顺着眼角滑落，他像只真正的小猫，跪在那儿，被巨大的艾瑞克呛得泪水涟涟，却舍不得把他得到的礼物放开。

他的头发再次被拉扯住，强迫他仰起布满泪水的脸，艾瑞克把自己的阴茎撤出来，低头望着他。啊，他看起来一团糟，迷人，迷人极了。他的汗水布满前额，胸口剧烈起伏，湿漉漉的嘴唇微微启开着，蓝眼睛盈满泪水。

“跪回去，趴好了。”艾瑞克松开他。

我想看着你的眼睛。查尔斯想。他试着这么说了，但说出口的只是一串含混的咕哝。艾瑞克皱起眉，查尔斯以为自己要受到惩罚，他紧张地跪在那儿，刚刚被扩张后痉挛的大腿又颤抖起来。但Dom只是弯下腰来，他身上有股清洁的须后水味，今夜第一次，他们的脸贴得这么近，查尔斯能看见他下颌上微微的胡茬，查尔斯能数清他上翘的睫毛。

“什么？”

“我想看着你的眼睛。”查尔斯鼓起勇气与那双时常显得愤怒的绿眼睛对视，“做的时候，我想看着你的眼睛。”

他当然无权提出要求，但艾瑞克微笑起来。“当然。”他说。他把查尔斯推倒在地毯上，然后捞起他的一条大腿，让他的双腿大大分开。查尔斯觉得自己像个可以随意被摆弄的物件，他被凝视着，双颊涨得通红，艾瑞克搂住他的腰，调整了一下他的姿势。他的阴茎被查尔斯的口润滑得很好，它蹭着那正确的部位，而查尔斯已经兴奋地颤栗起来。

“瞧瞧你，迫不及待。”艾瑞克轻轻说，“有点耐心，别乱动。”

他伸出手指在那个部位外圈抚揉着，查尔斯急切地呻吟起来。艾瑞克不赞成地啧了一下，他把手收回来，捉住查尔斯的两个手腕，绿眼睛闪闪发光。

“如果我让你别动，你就别动。”他低声道，气流拂过查尔斯的面颊。查尔斯颤抖着屏住呼吸。他的手被举了上去，围拢餐桌的桌腿，然后被艾瑞克用皮带束住了。现在他的双手不得不一直举在头顶，这让他的身体不自觉地弓起来，胸挺得高高的，沾满汗水的肌肤被壁炉的火光映得闪闪发亮。艾瑞克跪回来，再次把他的双腿分开，手指摩挲着他痉挛的肌肉，然后他挺送进去。

查尔斯发出一声窒息似的叫喊。他那红红的嘴唇张得很大，挂在艾瑞克臂弯的大腿举了起来，手腕被皮带蹭出红印。但艾瑞克轻而易举地就制服了他，让他躺在原地。即使充分扩张和润滑过，艾瑞克对他来说还是显得太大了，他托住查尔斯的臀部，前后活动了几下，然后进得更深。他的动作熟练、富有韵律，几秒之后，剧痛就开始转化成无与伦比的快感。查尔斯的肩膀被手铐拉扯得疼痛不堪，背部的肌肉寸寸绷紧，腰也挺起来，狼狈不堪地随Dom的动作颤抖着。

他发出柔软含混的呜咽声，然后他意识到自己在叫艾瑞克的名字。他的渴求终于得到了完全的满足，艾瑞克是那么温柔、稳定、毫不吝啬。他听见令人羞耻的水声啧啧作响，他自己项圈上拴的铃铛也叮叮当当响个不停。艾瑞克偶尔会轻轻一下他的臀部，稳定的手托着他的身体，他腰腹部的肌肉绷得如此之紧，被狠狠顶弄着，后背一下下蹭着柔软的地毯。透过模糊的泪眼，他们的视线汇合在一起，查尔斯的呻吟开始变成一串毫无意义的哭叫，他觉出艾瑞克的手指开始揉捏自己的胸口，他挺起身子要求更多。

“啊，那些政客们真应该看看你现在的样子……戴着项圈，小小的铃铛……对，很好，你现在很棒，查尔斯……”

查尔斯啜泣着，急切地挺动腰肢。艾瑞克低头吻上他一侧的乳头，用牙齿和舌头玩弄着它，听着查尔斯绝望细小的呻吟，含着自己的名字。他真美，他可以永远这么看下去。查尔斯那紧致的部位抽缩着包裹着他，结实柔软的胸口温暖又美味，有一点点汗水的咸味。查尔斯马上要高潮了，他知道这一点，但他残忍地没去管Sub挺立的阴茎，继续着自己的动作。他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，查尔斯的臀部蹭着艾瑞克的胯，他欣赏着查尔斯那副痛苦又欢愉的模样。

然后查尔斯射了出来，他的身体一瞬间软了下去，粗重地喘息着，颤抖不已。精液黏在他们腹部，艾瑞克配合着他后穴的抽缩挺动几下，听见查尔斯发出一声高潮后近乎啜泣的动静，他大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛不停。艾瑞克小心地抽出来，拍拍查尔斯的屁股，然后射在了外面。到处都湿漉漉的。

他先解开查尔斯手腕上的皮带，小心地揉揉上面的红痕，然后又解开了他的项圈。他把那挂着小铃铛的项圈扔到一边，自己也躺到地毯上，然后给了查尔斯一个温柔的吻。查尔斯依旧喘息着，挣扎着想回吻他。他们就这样躺在地上拥抱了一会儿。

“上帝，艾瑞克，”最后查尔斯缓过气来，“艾瑞克。”

“我猜这代表你很满意，”艾瑞克吻吻他的唇角，咧嘴一笑，“我不介意常来几次，我的荣幸。”

查尔斯大笑起来。他摘下了脑袋上戴的猫耳朵，从地毯上翻了个身，觉出自己的屁股依旧隐隐作痛。艾瑞克站起身来，找来毛巾和纸巾帮他清理了一下，然后照料了他臀部的伤口。他走到卧室把自己沾满精液和润滑液的衣服都扔进洗衣筐里，等他回来时，查尔斯已经穿上了暖融融的睡袍。

“我得去洗个澡，”查尔斯说，然后指指湿漉漉、脏兮兮的地毯，“把这个清理干净。上帝，我们怎么想的，居然在地毯上搞。”

艾瑞克刚刚揍了自己丈夫的屁股，所以他觉得对方要求自己清理地毯是很合理的。他耸耸肩，在查尔斯经过自己走去浴室的时候又吻了他一下。他捡起那条变得湿淋淋了的尾巴，听见浴室里传来水声。然后他突然决定去看看孩子们睡得怎么样。他和查尔斯今天一整天都在千方百计地试图把那两个小魔鬼弄得精疲力竭，好让他们今天晚上睡得沉沉的，别听到不该听的动静，毁了他俩的娱乐计划。艾瑞克走上楼梯，轻轻推开门。

旺达睡在左边的小床上，皮特罗睡在右边。等他们长大一点后，他们会让他俩有各自的卧室，但现在，显然，他们可以挤在一间睡。旺达睡得小脸红扑扑的，美丽的长发铺在枕头上。艾瑞克转过身，看见皮特罗在黑暗中揉着眼睛。

“爸爸？”他半梦半醒地叫道。

“嘘，”艾瑞克急忙说，“没事，继续睡，亲爱的。”

“我听到外面有声音，”皮特罗打了个哈欠，依旧没完全睁开眼睛。他的父亲蹲到他床边，握住他的小手，给他盖好被子，“发生什么了？”

“没什么，”艾瑞克说，“院子里进了一只猫。”他微笑了一下，“一只小野猫。”

“猫，”皮特罗咕哝道，“我们可以去……”他在说完这句话之前就又睡着了。他父亲松了口气，在床边望着他。小恶魔皮特罗，睡着的时候简直像个天使。艾瑞克这样想着，忍不住探身吻了吻孩子的额头。他走出孩子们的卧室，一边下楼梯，一边发现自己嘴里哼起了一首意第绪民谣。在他心情愉悦地开始清理地毯时，艾瑞克考虑起了领养一只猫的主意。答应皮特罗也没什么不行，他想着，边擦着满地的润滑液，毕竟，猫真的很可爱。


End file.
